Control English Version
by Kai-chan
Summary: Pain is a part of control, Riku told him once, and pain could be a punishment or a reward. [Yaoi, SoraxRiku, sora on top OMG, post KH2, spoiler free, some weird concepts, lemonscented]


**Control.**_  
_

_His guess was that they both would get something good out of this._

_They had a simple agreement, do it, take it to the limit and once it's over, this never happened._

_Both of them wanted it like that too. It would've been strange to let people know of those little moments, it would've been weird in any context but this one._

He parted his lips to give access to the other's tongue, fighting against his own need of taking control of the kiss. It was always that way with Riku, he had trouble letting his defenses down, but with time Sora understood that this was also a part of everything. Knowing what to show and what to do to pass over those walls.

They were kneeling in the bed now, in a way that made the shortest of them look like he was taller. It was another of those small things that Sora had learnt, during those encounters he had to keep the physical superiority. He lifted himself a little to change the angle of the kiss, forcing the other to raise his head to keep the contact.

_At the beginning it had been a little strange for both of them. It started with a coincidence and now it was almost a small ritual, almost normal..._

_Most of the time Riku was the one who came looking for Sora, but it wasn't necessary most of the time. They both knew exactly when it was the time._

Green eyes opened at the now familiar feeling of unzipping and unbuttoning. Slowly clothes started to be discarded, and it was about now that Riku started feeling a little regret.

Sora had stopped thinking about that moment long ago, the older teen always fought yet always yielded at the end. And even when he fought the most he wasn't really trying. The kiss ended to allow the brunet to carefully remove some of the layers of clothing that stood in the way to his objective, and slowly he leaned in to place a small kiss on the other's chest.

_During those moments they understood each other perfectly without words, maybe even better than when they were just friends and not lovers. They had come to know each other like no one would ever do, because they had reached the secret desires that no one else would ever find out._

Riku placed his arms around the other's neck, softly kissing behind his ear and letting his lips trail off a while before taking the same route with his tongue. He couldn't stop a shiver when he felt Sora's hands slowly traveling downwards and a soft moan rewarded his efforts.

_It was now when Sora started to feel confused. When the other stopped fighting and gave up, he always felt the need to treat him nicely. He wanted to kiss him sweetly and caress him carefully, he wanted to take him lovingly, minding each little need of his silver haired companion and not his own._

_But he knew that what he wanted was not what Riku wanted, what he needed. He hoped that maybe someday they would be able to do it that way, but now... It wasn't about love or lust._

_It was about control._

Sora let his hands slide across the other's thighs, crossing the familiar path to the front and carefully unzipping his pants. He felt the kisses in his neck become a bit more erratic and smiled a little. Riku moaned slightly when he felt the last of his clothes being removed followed by the pressure of the other's right hand claiming each bit of skin it touched.

Sora pushed him away to undress himself, dropping his clothes in the ground carelessly. He noticed that as usual Riku had lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. Clothing discarded he took the other's chin and lifted his face.

For a while they just stood in silence looking at each other, until Sora with a mischievous grin in his face pointed down.

_By now, Riku just stopped thinking about ending this, and gave his partner complete control of the situation without doubts. It was a test that they used to know if the time was right, and it made sure that neither of them would feel regrets. After that, there was no turning back._

With time he had become used to the slight blush in the other's cheeks. With a smile Sora allowed his knees to relax while Riku kissed his way down. Preparing himself to what he knew was coming, the younger of them slowly entwined his fingers in the silken silver hair, caressing the back of Riku's neck absently.

Riku couldn't help but smile when he felt the pull at his hair. He kept on with his attentions, carefully licking and kissing, mindful of every reaction and every movement, obeying each instinctive order that Sora's body gave him. He knew how long to wait before going on, which signals to follow and every little detail.

Looking down and finding Riku on his knees taking care of him never failed to make Sora forget that he was supposed to be careful. He closed his eyes when at the feeling of the other's warm mouth enveloping him, and from his lips came out a satisfied moan.

_Sora remembered the day it began all too clearly. The way Riku had explained his current situation, the specific issue he was addressing... He could repeat the words in his mind, each one of them._

_When you get used to something, it's hard to forget it._

_It's even harder to leave a need unattended when your whole being is asking for it._

Another pull in his hair made him sigh. He went on with his attentions, accepting the soft pain that Sora gave him gladly. Riku knew it was a way to show him the other was still there, and that he still was in control of everything.

Most of the times Sora felt amazed of how easily Riku could take him to the climax. He seemed to know each sensible spot even better each time and more ways of pleasing him. With a smile he gave a little more pressure to his caresses to encourage him and closed his eyes to just enjoy the sensations.

_The more power you have in your hands, the more you need to know how to control it._

_And when that power is what controls you or when it is pushing your limits all the time, you need something to hold on to._

_You need a greater control. Something to possess every last fiber of your being._

Each muscle of his body went from tense to relaxed, and for a moment Sora forgot everything that was going on. He opened his eyes to find Riku carefully licking him clean, and once again his body quivered with need. Without thinking twice, he took advantage of the hold he had on the other's hair to pull him in for another kiss.

Riku couldn't stop the little whimper when he felt the tug, but he forgot all about why as soon as he felt Sora's lips on his. He let the other take control of the kiss without even doubting, giving him full access to explore his mouth and looked for support on the bed with a hand, all the while delighting himself in the soft and now familiar pain of the other's hands.

_You need someone to control you, to take you, to make you feel, to know that is not that power that controls you, but that person._

_And that they won't let anyone else have you, since you're their property._

A simple look was enough for Riku to know what he was supposed to do next. He got up from his kneeling position to lay on the bed, on his side as usual, and closed his eyes, waiting.

Sora smiled slightly. Each movement, each action was a different way to show submission. He knew most of those details now, he had a lot of time to watch them in the past, and knowing what the other wanted or needed was easy.

Riku felt a new weight in the bed and smiled slightly. After that came the pressure of familiar hands making him roll to lay over his stomach and a knee forcing him to part his legs. He felt his body shiver with anticipation when those hands started caressing his back slowly descending from his shoulders, short nails barely scratching the skin.

_Pain is a part of control, Riku told him once, and pain could be a punishment or a reward._

_It could also be both. That's why most of the times when you want control you also want pain._

He sat on the taller one's back, giving him a soft bite in the neck, which Riku accepted with a little whimper. At the beginning Sora had felt a little shy of doing things that way, yet now so many encounters later he had grown used to it, to a point that it was almost completely natural for him to do it. Another bite, this time in the right shoulder, was all the warning he gave Riku before entering him in a single move.

His green eyes closed, and a moan escaped his lips. He couldn't stop a little satisfied smile to show in his face when he felt Sora start moving just a little later, without giving him any more time to get used to the invasion. That pain, those actions were just what he wanted, the control he craved in his life.

_If you're really going to do it, Riku had told him, if you say that you're going to do it, you can't stop it. You have to be ready to give control and pain as if they were the same thing._

_And above all, you have to understand that even if it doesn't look like it, the pain you deliver will most likely be the most important thing of all._

Their movements were almost brutal, instinct taking over their minds while they let themselves be guided in the most ancient dance. It was impossible to tell one's moans apart from the others, their rhythms synchronized, their breaths coming in irregular pants, the sounds of their lovemaking the only noise in the room.

Another bite in a shoulder and two fingers on his lips brought Riku back to reality. Obediently he took the intruders in his mouth, kissing and massaging them with his tongue while the rhythm of Sora's body became little by little more demanding, forcing him to move faster to keep on.

_I tell this to you and only you. No one else apart from us will ever know it, were his words in the most serious of voices._

_I wouldn't want this from anybody else._

Riku's climax came with a choked moan, and Sora's came just a little later with a sound one.

They stood motionless for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Sora still filling Riku's body. The room completely silent was the only witness to what had happened just a few moments ago.

Carefully the brunet lifted himself from his position to lie at Riku's side. He stared at his friend, his lover, silently for a while before a satisfied grin made itself present in his face. He knew the look in Riku's face perfectly. He recognized the peaceful smile in his lips, a smile he only got to see after these kinds of encounters. It was for those little calm moments that he still went on with all of this.

Well, maybe it was that way at the beginning. Sora would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy those moments too now. Time had taught him to take pleasure in those encounters in the same way that Riku did.

Sora laughed softly, Riku hated it when anyone watched him sleep, yet he slept now. Carefully he placed a kiss in his hair before getting up.

_That's what control is about, he had explained. You think you can do it? Will you go on normally after this? Are you ready to forget what you are, and search for all the desires that are hiding in you own darkness…?_

_And against all of Riku's suspicions, Sora said he would._

* * *

**NOTES: **Well, it's finally over, I spent a whole day translating and rewriting this one from it's original version in spanish. This is my first time uploading something in english, so if you catch any big mistakes please point them out to me.

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, but I can't say I don't wish it did. Please drop me a review, even if it's to say "WTF is going on with you?". Love you all, bye x_  
_


End file.
